I Can Follow You
by lifesnogoodwithoutasmile
Summary: Erudessa is the Queen of an unknown race that has been lost since the first age. Now Middle Earth is threatened and Erudessa is called to help. Will the race of man be accepting of this unknown race and it's woman as ruler? Will they be accepting and will she find love and friendship along the way?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys =D **

**This is my first attempt at a LOTR fiction, so if I cock up a few things then I am sorry (I haven't read the books in a while.) and please point them out to me and I shall correct them. I don't own any of the LOTR characters. But the Alfirin race and Erudessa are creations of my own. I know there is not much background to the race in this prologue but more information about her race will be discovered throughout this story. I am also doing an Aragon/OC fic, so if it gets Marysue-ish please let me know!**

**I hope you enjoy. And creative criticism is welcome and reviews would be awesome. **

* * *

For 3000 years, Middle Earth was at peace, Islidur won the 1st war of Middle Earth where he defeated Sauron, a power beyond that of men. From this battle, Islidur came by the one ring. A ring that would enslave the race of man and destroy everything that is good in Middle Earth. Instead of destroying the ring Islidur took the ring for himself, which ultimately led to his death. From there it fell into the hands of a creature called Gollum who was once of the River folk. For years the creature Gollum had possession of the ring before a chance meeting with a Hobbit called, Bilbo Baggins, and there the ring changed hands once more. For the ring was always wanting to go back to it's master. Now darkness once more rises from Mordor as it threatens, not only the most popular of races, man but also to a race that is all but extinct.

The Alfirin were an ancient race, as old as Elves. Born in the First Age, the Alfirin were similar to Elves in some ways, they were like distant cousins to each other. They had similar senses to Elves they could hear incredibly far and could also see for miles. They are also immortal like the Elves, but their immortality comes with a price, which will be explained later. Their differences lie within their appearance, where as elves are usually blonde and have fair skin, Alfirin have olive skin and dark hair. Where the elves are gentle and kind, The Alfirin are aggressive and guarded. They maybe almost extinct but, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Now Middle Earth is threatened once more by the power of Sauron's forces. The Queen of the Alfirin is called upon in Middle earth's time of need to fight. What will her journey bring? Will the Alfirin fit into the world of man? Will she find love along the way?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**x**


	2. Chapter One

**Hi guys! **

**Here is chapter One! I would like to thank everyone for their responses and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have used some of the script from the film, so I obviously don't own that or any of the LOTR's characters, but Erudessa is a creation of my own. **

**Enjoy and reviews would be welcome. **

**x **

* * *

The sun hung high above the majestic and ancient city of Aira – The eternal city – which stood high on the mountains that over looked the sea of Rhun. Aira was a sight to behold. If you have seen Rivendell and Minas Tirith, this city was a combination of the two. It had the elegance and beauty of Rivendell, with it's high arches that allowed in all of the sun and walls covered in emerald green ivy. Then it had a high wall that guarded the city like Minas Tirith. Everything was made from grey and black marble that glistened in the sunshine and became invisible in the dark. It position on top of a mountain gave Aira the ideal position for defence. Along the fortifying wall that ran along the outside of the city, archers were placed equal distance apart and were always stood at attention, ready to strike if need be. The palace itself was made entirely of grey marble so it blended in with the colour of the mountainside. It was big and imposing and it screamed power.

Stood on a balcony, over looking the glistening city was the immortal Queen of the Alfirinians. Erudessa always loved how the sun made the city below her sparkle. Erudessa stood slightly short of 6foot, she stood tall and proud with dark brown hair that fell to the bottom of her back and a simple silver crown atop of her head. Her emerald green eyes shone with pride in the early morning sun. Her slightly tanned skin was covered in a sleeveless black dress, with a square neckline and it had a tight bodice then fell elegantly to the floor from her hips. Erudessa sighed. By Alfirian standards, Erudessa was a young Queen at 1500 years old, but since her sister fell in love and gave up her right to the throne, the responsibility fell to Erudessa to rule this small but fearsome nation.

Smiling slightly at the city, the Queen turned and glided back into the throne room just as the main doors were beginning to open. She smiled as she saw her most trusted advisor walk into the room. Her sister. Erudessa's smile grew wider, and motioned for the pregnant ex-queen to come forward.

"What news, dear sister?" Erudessa asked as she sat on her throne.

"A letter from Rivendell." Her sister, Andranniel, said. Erudessa's ears perked up at this. It had been at least 600 years since a letter had arrived in Aira from Rivendell.

"I take it that you have already read what it says." Erudessa asked with an eyebrow raised as she took the parchment from her sister. Andranniel smiled.

"Of course." She said. Erudessa shook her head and un-scrolled the letter and began to read. Her eyes scanned quickly and had finished the letter in a short time. When she had finished she looked at her sister.

"A council?" Erudessa asked.

"Yes. A power is rising from the south." Her sister said.

"They believe it's Sauron." She said back. "Mother was called when it happened the first time." Her sister nodded.

"Yes and she didn't see reason to go. But I have a feeling that you are different." Erudessa thought for a moment. When it happened the first time, her sister had told her that their mother did not find the call important enough to answer. Maybe this time it was worth going, the Alfirinians had been gone from the world of man for too long. The city itself was slowly, very slowly dying because there was no trade coming through. It would be beneficial to my people she thought.

"I shall leave at once. Send word to the kitchens to prepare food for two weeks, it should be enough to make it to Rivendell. Also send word to the stable to ready my horse. I take my leave within the hour." Erudessa said as she walked towards the throne room doors with urgency. She stopped and turned back to her sister.

"It's time for the Alfirin to re-join the world of man." She said and then left the room as her sister smiled proudly.

Erudessa pushed open the doors to her chambers. The room was filled with light, as on both sides of the room there were arches that led to balconies on either side emerald green silk curtains hung in the archways and blew softly in the wind. There were steps leading down to a sitting area that had a fire pit in the middle. Then the other side of that were steps leading up to a wide bed that was made with the finest materials. Beside the bed was an archway that led to a bathing room. She called for an attendant to bring her, her armour and weapons. Two seconds later they were brought in. Her armour consisted of black leather and metal, it was lightweight and easy to move in. It was sleeveless but had metal shoulders and had a fitted metal bodice. On her legs she wore black leggings, and a black leather skirt that went to her mid thighs. She also wore plain knee high boots that were comfortable and easy to run in. After she had dressed in her amour she took off her crown and tied her hair back into a plait and then placed her crown back on her head. Next she belted on her sword. Her sword was a fine weapon, and she had, had it for centuries. It was a long thin blade that was made of the strongest but lightest metal Middle Earth has to offer. The handle was simple; it was completely black, with a single emerald placed in the middle. She placed the sword in the scabbard and placed two matching daggers into her boots. The last addition to her outfit was a dark green cloak with a hood. She grabbed her pack and made her way down to the stables.

Andranniel was waiting for Erudessa when she arrived at the stables. She was stood by her stallion, Avorn. Avorn was the purest black anyone had ever seen, and had a temperament to match. It took her almost a year to tame him. She smiled at her sister and took the reins from her and hopped on to her horse in one fluid motion. She looked down at her sister.

"You will be in charge while I'm gone." She said. "Nothing should happen, but you know how it goes. Take care of yourself, and the baby, and Samuel. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Take care dear sister. May the essence of our people be with you." Andranniel said and placed a comforting hand on Erudessa's leg. Erudessa nodded.

"Yah!" Erudessa shouted as she urged Avorn into a gallop out of the stable.

* * *

The trip to Rivendell was something Erudessa had never had experienced before. Yes she had been outside the city walls but this was something different entirely. As she was travelling she became more and more mesmerised by her surroundings. The forest of Mirkwood had both awed her and terrified her, it was dark and dank, and it just smelled like something died, however you could tell just by looking at the trees they were ancient and that was a comfort for Erudessa. When she had approached Rivendell she made Avorn stop on top of a hill and looked down upon the valley that held Rivendell. It took her breath away. She had heard stories of it's beauty but seeing it for real, was like looking at heaven. It looked as if it had been made entirely from trees, and was surrounded by mountains and water. It had archways that reminded her of home, and ivy like home also. A bird cawed and it knocked her out of her daydream and the Queen of the Alfirin people trotted her horse down to Rivendell.

Up close, it was just as majestic; she trotted through an archway and pulled Avorn to a stop. She was greeted by a dark haired elf. Erudessa slipped gracefully from her saddle and approached the elf.

"I am here for the council." She said and presented the letter Elrond had sent her. The elf simply nodded and then led her through a series of hallways and up some stairs. She was lead to a balcony that over looked the valley, to her right Lord Elrond was sat in a chair that looked more like a throne and in front of him was a pedestal with nothing on it. In front of them both were people from each of the different races in Middle earth. Elves, Man, Hobbits, Dwarves, even Gandalf the Grey was there. As Erudessa stepped on to the balcony all eyes were on her. Lord Elrond smiled.

"Ah now we can begin." He said getting up and walking over to Erudessa.

"Erudessa, Queen of the Alfirins. Welcome my Lady." He said and bowed in front of her. Erudessa curtsied and took her hood from her head, revealing her silver crown, which showed her position.

"Lord Elrond. I thank you for the invitation to this council. I know my people have not been social in the past, but I intend to change that." She said eloquently. Elrond smiled.

"Yes I knew your mother. Not a sociable woman was she?" He said. Erudessa shook her head.

"No but thankfully she is now at peace."

"How is your sister?" He asked.

"Pregnant." She smiled proudly. "I am to be an aunty this coming summer." Elrond smiled and nodded then turned to the group.

"Now Queen Erudessa is here, we may begin." He said as he motioned her to a seat, which was in between a dwarf with a bright red beard and a man with dark hair, from just a glimpse he seemed quite handsome. For the first minute or so, Lord Elrond welcomed the council and explained why they were all there. After he motioned to a young hobbit that was sat at the end of the semi-circle that was facing Elrond.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He said. Erudessa looked to her right and saw that the dark curly haired hobbit looked extremely nervous. Cautiously the hobbit stepped forward and placed the golden ring on the pedestal. Shocked murmurs erupted throughout the group. Erudessa had heard stories of the ring, like everyone else in Middle Earth, but seeing it for real was different. She wasn't sure what to make of the effect the ring was having on her. It was almost as if it was pulling at her, drawing her in. It wasn't intense but she could feel it slightly.

"So it's true!" One man said as he lent on the back on a chair. Erudessa believed that he was the man from Gondor, Boromir if she had listened correctly during the opening welcome. Just by looking at him, Erudessa could tell he couldn't be trusted.

"It is the doom of man!" Said the dwarf that was next to Erudessa.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, heldthe forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him! " Boromir said. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." The dark haired man next to Erudessa said while standing up. She looked at him, his face looked tired and worn as if he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said rather pompously. Erudessa rolled her eyes. He was obviously the sort of guy that saw everyone as beneath him. The dark haired man said nothing in return however a blonde elf stood, clearly not liking Boromir's tone of voice. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The elf said hotly. Boromir turned sharply and eyed Aragorn critically. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He said in almost disbelief. The Elf lifted his head proudly. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." He said. Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and spoke to him in what was obviously Elvish. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir said looking disgusted. There was silence until Gandalf the Grey spoke up. "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." He said. "You have only one choice..the ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. The dwarf that was next to Erudessa sprang to his feet. "What are we waiting for then!" He shouted gruffly and charged at the ring. He raised his axe and brought it down heavily on the ring. The effort was in vain as the metal axe shattered into a thousand pieces that rained on the floor and landed the dwarf on the floor with a thump.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond explained to Gimli as he sat on the floor dazed.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, Erudessa sighed, this man simply did not get the situation! She thought as her patience was wearing thin. So she stood and drawing all the attention to her. Boromir looked at her with a glare.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." She said.

"And what would a woman know of such things?" He scoffed. Erudessa glared.

"I can assure you, Lord Boromir, more than you. Any race with half a brain could see the dangers it will bring, if it is not destroyed." She said back to him. Boromir looked at her offended. How dare she talk to him in such a manner? Boromir rose to his full height, hoping to intimidate her.

"Have care how you speak woman." He warned. Erudessa's eyes narrowed.

"Have care how _you _speak, Lord Boromir, I do not take kindly to threatened." She said warningly as her hand lingered over the hilt of her sword.

"This is getting us nowhere. The ring must be destroyed." The elf said from behind her. Gimli at this point had risen to his feet once more.

"I refuse to see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" He shouted. From there an argument erupted, with everyone shouting at each other. Erudessa and Boromir continued their argument and getting increasingly closer until Aragorn stepped between them to try and stop them. The argument ended when a small voice at the back of the group shouted.

"I will take it!" Everyone turned round to see Frodo looking at them all. "I will take the ring to Mordor" He said once more and then paused. "Though I do not know the way." He finished looking at his feet sheepishly. Erudessa smiled slightly at the courage the young hobbit had. Gandalf rose to his feet and smiled.

"As long as this burden is yours to bare, I will carry it also Frodo Baggins." He said. Aragorn moved from his position in between the Queen and the man of Gondor and walked over to the hobbit.

"You have my sword." He said, then the elf and the dwarf did the same also. Erudessa turned fully to the young hobbit with a smile. He looked up at her confused as she walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Frodo Baggins, I pledge my life and my sword to you and protecting you. The Alfirinian people are with you until the end." She said and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews please! **

**x**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi guys. **

**Thanks for the feedback I have been getting. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Also on another note, updates may be slower as I am on holiday for the next two weeks. Reviews are always helpful :) As always the LOTR characters are not mine! but Erudessa is =D **

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

With the fellowship decided, Erudessa was spending the night in Rivendell before they would depart for Mordor the next morning. Erudessa wandered the halls of Rivendell in peaceful awe. It was really something special, she thought. Her thoughts of the wondrous place were interrupted but someone calling her name.

"Lady Erudessa!" The voice shouted. Erudessa stopped and turned to see the blonde elf from council coming towards her. Once he had caught up, she smiled politely at elf.

"May I escort you to your destination, m'lady?" He asked. She smiled at his chivalry, it was nice to know that it was still around she thought, all the men she had come in contact with seemed slightly hostile towards her.

"You may…" She started but then stopped as realised, she did not know his name. The elf must have sensed her hesitation because he answered her silent question.

"Legolas, m'lady." He said.

"Legolas." She smiled. "It is a pleasure." She said as they both turned and began walking.

"The pleasure is mine, your highness. I have heard stories of the Alfirin. To meet their queen is a great honour." He said. Erudessa smiled in return.

"Thank you Legolas. It is nice to meet someone who has heard of us. Not many people in this age know of us. When my mother ruled she was younger than I and was naïve and very much ignorant, when Elrond asked for her help she believed that it was beneath her, and unfortunately our race now suffers for it. My hope is to find a place in this age for my people." Erudessa explained. Legolas nodded, understanding on some level. The pair walked for about half an hour, sharing stories of their own races. She found Legolas pleasant to talk to; he told her of Mirkwood and his clan of elves and she told him about her race and the city of Aira. Erudessa had forgotten all about where she was heading and just enjoyed actually making a friend. The only real friend she had ever had was her sister. So it was nice to have a change. Their walk ended at the patio where Erudessa had arrived at Rivendell. On the patio she saw the four hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir. Aragorn and Boromir were trying to teach the hobbits how to fight.

"You must keep your feet further apart Sam!" Boromir criticised. Erudessa watched as Sam's face fell as he picked his sword up from the ground.

"Again!" Boromir said as he raised his own sword high above his head. Sam looked fearful as Boromir lunged forward. Sam's attempt at blocking was pretty poor at best and in a flash Sam's sword clattered to the floor. Boromir groaned in frustration.

"Are you even trying?" He said as Erudessa rolled her eyes. He was pushing Sam to hard, she thought.

"How can he possibly block your attack, when you come at him with full force?" She said. Boromir's head snapped in her direction, when he saw her, he glared.

"If an orc attacks him, it's not going to restrain itself!" He said gruffly. Fair point, Erudessa thought.

"True, but if you attack at half strength he will find it easier to block and then once he is used to that, you can go back to full strength." She explained.

"And what would you know about sword fighting?" He scoffed. "You are a woman and therefore, do not belong in battle." Erudessa's eyes narrowed. She was getting the distinct feeling that in the world of man, women were not seen as equal. Unlike in the Alfirin society. Erudessa stepped forward.

"Would you like me to prove you wrong?" She asked. Boromir almost laughed. This Queen wanted to challenge him; he was captain of White tower! No woman could make a fool of him.

"I doubt you even know how to hold a sword." He taunted. Erudessa smiled widely as she removed her cloak and handed it to Legolas. Legolas took the cloak and went and stood next to Aragorn, who was stood off to the side with Gimli and the Hobbits. Boromir swung his sword expertly as he smirked at the Alfirinian Queen. Erudessa remained unfazed as she un-sheathed her own sword with a ring. As she did an eerie silence settled over the group. All eyes went to her sword. She smiled as the blade shined in the evening sun. Erudessa's smile lessened when she remembered how she got the sword. It had been her 1000th birthday and it was just before her mother passed on. Erudessa remembered the words her mother had said when she gave it to her, "This sword was meant for great things. You were destined for greatness. With this sword you shall succeed." The words rang in her ears as Boromir charged at her. Erudessa simply dodged to the side as Boromir aimed for her head, as she dodged she raised her sword to meet his with a clang.

Off to the side, the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn watched as the man of Gondor let out his frustrations on the queen of Aira. Aragorn watched in awe as Erudessa moved with such fluidity that it looked as if the sword was apart of her arm. Aragorn had seen women fight before, on his travels, but with Erudessa it was as if she was doing a dance. Aragorn watched in pleasant surprise as she met Boromir's attacks, stroke for stroke. It astounded him.

Erudessa hit back at Boromir with a strength that equalled his own. Boromir swung at Erudessa's stomach to which Erudessa answered with a graceful flip backwards, kicking his sword out of the way. Boromir lunged again swinging his arms out wide giving Erudessa enough room to do a roundhouse kick and knock him to the floor. Boromir landed on the stone floor with a thump as his sword clattered away from him. He lay on the floor panting as Erudessa placed the tip of her silver sword on his chest. Erudessa stepped back in silence with her head held high. Boromir got to his feet with a huff. Erudessa turned to the group of men off to the side.

"If you will excuse me I shall retire for the evening. Farewell." She said as she collected her cloak from Legolas and walked off. The group stared after her in shock. Gimli cleared his throat.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of that lass." He said. The hobbits nodded in agreement. Legolas simply smirked and bid them farewell. Aragorn looked at Boromir and saw that his pride was clearly hurt but Aragorn thought it was better that they air out their differences now before they begin their journey. With a heavy sigh he bid the Hobbits goodnight and headed off himself.

* * *

The sun broke on the horizon early the next morning; it shone brightly into Erudessa's room waking her up. Groaning she sat up and stretched, looking outside. At least it's nice day to travel, she thought as swung her feet out of bed and stood up. Over the next hour, she prepared for the journey ahead, she packed what belongings she had and prepared he armour and weapons. She bathed and dressed then ate a small breakfast in her room. After that she left to go to the entry archway where she was last night. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were already waiting. She greeted them good morning and then they waited for the rest to arrive. They didn't wait long and soon all of the fellowship were there along with Elrond and some other elves. Elrond addressed the group.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him; neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will  
Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you." He said during the speech Erudessa noticed Aragorn looking longingly at one of the elves that were stood behind Elrond. Curious, a man in love with an elf, she thought. Gandalf motioned to Frodo who was stood by Elrond.

"The fellowship awaits the ringbearer." He said and Frodo stepped forward and walked through the group and out the archway, while whispering to Gandalf.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Erudessa smiled at hearing this.

"Left." Gandalf said in return, and then the journey began.

* * *

The first leg of the journey went relatively smoothly for the fellowship. Gandalf told them that they were to travel west of the Misty Mountains for forty days and then make their way towards Rohan. However fate had other ideas. The fellowship were stopped on part of the mountain. Sam was cooking lunch, Merry and Pippin were practicing their sword fighting with Boromir, Gandalf and Frodo sat off to the side and Erudessa, Aragorn and Gimli were sat watching the small Hobbits.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said as he leaned back on the rock. Both Aragorn and Erudessa looked at him, seen as no one had said anything.

"I don't think anyone asked anything Gimli." Erudessa said.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said from behind her. She turned round and looked at Gandalf to see him deep in thought. She shrugged and turned round to see Merry and Pippin, pinning Boromir to the floor. Aragorn chuckled, so did Erudessa. So Boromir wasn't always a self-centred pig, Erudessa thought. It was actually nice to see. Aragorn stood and walked over to the group on the floor.

"Gentlemen, that is enough!" He said and he was answered by the two hobbits grabbing his legs and throwing him to the ground, which made Erudessa laugh out loud. Aragorn looked towards her.

"Little help?" He asked. She shook her head giggling.

"No thanks, I'd rather not get beaten up by two hobbits." She smiled. Merry and Pippin sat on Boromir and Aragorn proudly, smiling at their triumph. Erudessa clapped at their conquest. However the mood changed when Sam noticed a cloud of black specs heading their direction.

"What's that?" He asked, squinting.

"It's just a cloud." Gimli said grumpily, glaring at the pan in Sam's hand, he was hungry and wanted food.

"It's moving too fast." Boromir said, he was now standing and squinting in the same direction. "It's moving the opposite way to the wind." He finished. Just then Legolas appeared from somewhere, Erudessa didn't know where.

"Crebain! From Dudland!" He shouted and then there was a flurry of activity, Sam doused the fire, Erudessa grabbed her weapons, as did the others. There were shouts for Frodo to hide as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and shoved them into a hiding place. A hand latched on to her wrist and yanked her in the direction of two pillars of rock. She was pushed in a gap between the two, as the grabber came in after her. Erudessa lifted her head to come face to face with Aragorn. He looked down into her emerald green eyes as he put a finger to his lips motioning her to stay quiet. She nodded slightly, only then becoming aware how physically close the pair were. They were that close she could feel his heart rapidly beating beneath his chest. Erudessa was able to get a decent look at the future king of Gondor. He stood a good few inches taller than Erudessa. He had dark brown hair that hung just above his shoulders; his face was covered in a shadowing of dark stubble and he had bright blue eyes that weren't quite readable. The look on his face was one of deep thought.

There was silence in the area until Legolas called that it was clear. Aragorn stepped out of the gap and then held his hand out for the queen, she smiled and took it, and he gracefully pulled her out.

"Thank you." She said as she placed her sword back round her waist. She walked to the group who were gathering around Gandalf.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said. A look of dread passed over the group, Erudessa didn't know why. It couldn't be that bad could it? She thought. How wrong she was.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed =D Reviews please! **

**x**


End file.
